


The Best Of Them

by youwereonlywaiting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Stevie is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwereonlywaiting/pseuds/youwereonlywaiting
Summary: Patrick is acting really suspicious and David thinks he figures out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Season 4 of Schitt's Creek when it was added to Netflix a few months ago and immediately became completely obsessed with David and Patrick and their relationship. The show is so well done that even the little moments give such a complete picture of how things build between them throughout the season. But even with that perfection, I still want more, so here we are.
> 
> This just sort of sprung up out of nowhere one day, and it kind of took on a life of its own. Not only is this my first fic in this fandom/with this pairing, this is my first (mostly) completed work in probably a decade. I have been merely a reader and a lurker (terrible, I know) for a long time. Hopefully it's up to par. 
> 
> I have 4 chapters written, and will probably have 5 or 6 total when all is said and done. I was going to wait to post until I finished the work, but...I got impatient.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.

David doesn’t think he can bear it.  He’s been lying in his bed, under the covers, fully clothed, staring at the ceiling of his mostly dark room through his sunglasses for about 3 hours now.  And he still doesn’t feel any better.  Not one bit.  In fact, he still feels too much.  Much too much.  
  
He hears a knock at the door, and knows, just knows, that it’s Patrick.  He wills him to go away, because he just cannot. Deal. Right now.  
  
He waits a while, lying still, and hears nothing else.  He almost thinks whoever is on the other side (Patrick, it has to be) has gone away, when the knock comes again.  This time, it’s followed by, “Hey, just want to make sure you’re not dead in there.  Open up.”  
  
Ahh, Stevie.  Thank fuck.  Stevie is possibly the only person he could tolerate right now.  
  
David drags himself off the bed and shuffles to the door.  He undoes the chain lock and opens the door just enough to peer outside and glance at Stevie.  The daylight is bright, even with his sunglasses, and he winces a bit at the change.  
  
Trying his best to put on a nonchalant expression, he states, “I am alive.  Thanks so much for your friendly concern.  Now, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, if you’d kindly just fuck off and leave me alone so my heart can go shrivel up in peace, I’d greatly appreciate it.  Warmest regards.”  He starts to close the door again, but Stevie shoves her foot in the way so he can’t quite get it closed again.  
  
She stares at him a bit, then replies, “Look, I get it.  But are you sure that conversation was going the way you thought?  Did he actually say the words?  Or even come close?”  
  
David rolls his eyes and growls out, “He didn’t say the words, but just trust me.  It was going there.  Please don’t make me re-live it more than I already have in the last few hours.”  
  
“I just, I don’t get it.  Why would Patrick want to break up with you?  It makes absolutely no sense.”  
  
David runs a hand through his hair, a true sign that he is just not together, and sighs.  “I don’t know, maybe because I’m a terrible human being incapable of showing much real emotion?  I’ve done horrible things, been with horrible people, am difficult and uncompromising and don’t listen and....need I go on?  I’m sure anyone has to tire of that eventually.”  He bites back a bit of a sob and finishes with a strangled, “Even the best of them.”  
  
Stevie looks at him, eyes wide and face skeptical.  “First of all, you know nothing of what you just said is true.  Second, I just want you to be sure.  You and Patrick, you work.  It makes sense.  I think you should try...”  
  
David cuts her off by bringing his left hand up to her face, “Please save me all of...that.  Just.  Let me do this today, and then tomorrow come and drag my ass out of this hell hole and take me to Elmdale for coffee or drinking or...something that has nothing to do with being...here.”  
  
Stevie looks at him a bit, as if searching for something in his face or his posture, and then nods her head, as if deciding something.  “Fine.  Just don’t...die tonight or something.  You know where to find me if you need me.”  
  
“Yes, thank you.  You are wonderful,” David replies, relieved that he can wallow but knows who to go to if things get too dark.  
  
Stevie shrugs and gives a little smile.  “I know.  Later.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
David shuts the door and turns around, leaning against it.  He sighs again and nearly slides himself down it to sit on the floor.  At the last moment, he thinks of the disgusting carpet and decides he can make it to his bed to sit instead.  He shuffles back over and sits on the edge, resting his head in his hands.  He briefly thinks of Stevie and almost starts to cry again, grateful of her concern for him.  He doesn’t deserve her friendship.  
  
That morning had started like most had lately, unsuspecting and full of promise.  In the past, promise wasn’t really a word David used to use to describe him or his daily life.  There were too many people that had let him down, too many times he had let others down, and too many times he had put himself into situations where promise wasn’t a part of the equation to start with.  But now.  Now.  He had Patrick.  
  
David breezed into the store at about 9:30.  Patrick wasn’t in the main room when he entered, but the store was all opened up so he figured he was in the back or the storage area.  He set his black bag behind the sales counter, and when he turned around, Patrick appeared from the back room with a few items to stock.  David noticed he was wearing his navy button up shirt and his tighter cut black denim.  They had purchased these items together on a shopping trip to Elmdale and Patrick knew they were David’s favorites.  
  
“Hi.” David said simply, a smile breaking out on his face despite himself.  He bit his cheek and pursed his lips together to keep the smile from blinding his whole face.  
  
“Morning,” Patrick replied, before setting the product down and coming over to where David stood.  He put his hands on David’s waist and gave him a quick kiss before backing up and turning around.  His hands lingered as he backed away.  As he walked back to the products so he could begin placing them where they belonged, he asked, “How are you feeling today?” over his shoulder.  
  
David let the smile grow for a second, before replying, “Good.  I feel good.  How do you feel?”  
  
Patrick waited a few beats before looking up at David with a bit of a smirk.  “Good.  Feeling a little sore this morning.  I have this new exercise routine.  It’s really, uhh, stretching me, you know, physically.”  
  
David leaned his elbows against the counter and rested his chin on one hand, smirking back at Patrick.  “Oh really?  What does this new exercise routine entail?”  
  
“Well, it’s at night, for one.  Really odd.  And my trainer really just, likes to go on and on and on.  Multiple, umm, sets.  He has so much stamina.  Hard for me to keep up, sometimes.”  
  
“Wait, I’m sorry, in this ridiculous scenario we’re cooking up, I’m you’re trainer?  Are you trying to make this as unsexy as possible for me, or…?”  
  
“Well David, I’m sorry, because if I don’t talk about it like this, I’m going to want to just haul you into the back and...”  Patrick huffed and stopped himself, turning away and breaking eye contact with David.  
  
David couldn’t believe Patrick was that flustered.  Usually, Patrick was the one in control, leading their give and take, and David felt like he was trying to catch up to match or one-up him.  But at that moment, David heard the edge in his voice and knew the line of conversation couldn’t continue, at least where he wanted it to.  He hoped Patrick’s reaction didn’t have to do with how things ended last night.  That was a detail he was already trying to push far away, with all the rest of his bigger, more complicated emotions.  He chose a placating response, giving Patrick the chance for a bit of space should he want to take it.  “I can tend to have that effect on people.  Perhaps I should go get you a tea?”  
  
Patrick busied himself with the products and kept his head down while he replied, “No, no, just stay here.  I’ll make my way through the day somehow.  I have every day since we started working together, after all.”  
  
Nervous about the discussion going towards places David didn’t want to visit, he decided to try to bring things back to their usual playful and teasing banter.  He sauntered over to Patrick slowly, smirking despite himself.  “I love how you can’t just talk about us fucking because it turns you on too much.”  He poked Patrick in the shoulder a few times.  
  
Before David could get too close, Patrick looked up and put his hands on David’s shoulders, holding him a bit at arm’s length.  “I love you.  And you are driving me crazy, in the best way possible.  But we’re at work.  So I don’t really want to get into a recap of last night’s activities when at any moment, an actual paying customer could walk in and see me here with you and with a...a situation.”  
  
“A...situation?  What kind of a situation?!?” David asked, half horrified, half amused.    
  
“Let’s not go there.  In all seriousness, though, last night was amazing, so thank you, David.”    
  
He leaned forward and kissed David slowly, gently, still holding him at about arm’s length.  David tried to deepen the kiss and step closer.  In response, Patrick squeezed David’s shoulders and broke the kiss, stepping away.  He walked to the cash and grabbed a spray bottle from behind the counter.  “Could you make sure the new sweaters are still folded properly?  I’m going to go outside and check on the produce.  Can’t be too careful in this heat.”  He walked towards the front of the store and outside without waiting for a reply from David.  
  
That was the first moment when David felt like something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

David moves back to lying down on his bed, curling up on his side this time with his knees tucked up by his chest.  He breathes in deeply, trying to recall some yoga techniques to calm his mind, but he can’t come up with anything and that just makes him more anxious so he quits trying.  His sunglasses are digging uncomfortably into his temple. He reluctantly takes them off and sets them on the nightstand next to his phone. His phone that is currently turned off and will stay that way, if he has anything to say about it.

He hopes Alexis will stay at Ted’s for the rest of the day.  As soon as he got to the motel, he texted her to stay away because he needed some space, hoping she would think he wanted some alone time with Patrick, instead of it literally being the opposite.  He didn’t want her questioning and coming with her sad face and little pout thing she always did to try to be comforting. He wasn’t ready for that yet.

He tries valiantly to grasp onto something, anything else to focus on, but his mind instead just wanders back to earlier in the day, and the moment that his whole world came to a screeching halt.

\-------------------------------------------------

David checked on the sweaters as Patrick requested, and then did a lap around the store, straightening and re-straightening certain products.  He even had the time to re-arrange an area, and then put it back the way it was originally, before Patrick returned.

As he heard the door chime, he glanced up to watch Patrick walk in.  Patrick looked nervous and just, out of sorts in general. David didn’t know what it was, but he wasn’t getting a good feeling.

“How is that produce?  Seems like it was an intense project out there.”

Patrick seemed distracted as he replied, “What?  Oh, yeah, produce is fine now. I did have to do a bit of spraying.  Okay, a lot of spraying.”

“I’ll say.  I was about to send a search party.  Or fill out a missing person’s report.”  David wasn’t really, but before Patrick walked back in, he was just about to upgrade from curiosity about Patrick’s length of absence to nagging concern on his whereabouts.

Patrick put the spray bottle in its place behind the counter as he apologized, “Sorry.  I just wanted to make sure they were perfect.” He hesitated at the cash, and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.    


David quirked his eyebrow at the comment and spread his arms out wide, gesturing to the empty store as he responded, “For our thousands of adoring customers streaming through the doors?”

Patrick grimaced and asked, “Yes, what is going on with that?  Is it time for another open mic?”

“Is there ever really “a time” for an open mic?” David hastily questioned.  Although their first open mic night had turned out wonderfully in the end, David was not sure how ready he was to be subjected to an emotional onslaught of that magnitude again.  He continued, “I truly think it’s the weather this time. It’s too hot out there.”

Patrick tilted his head to the side, looking David up and down, and remarked, “And yet, you’re still wearing a sweater.”

He knew Patrick was just trying to get him to make one of his more pretentious remarks, but David couldn’t resist immediately taking the bait.  “I’ll have you know this is handmade linen that can only be purchased on the third Thursday of each month in an exclusive Soho live/work space. Very breathable fabric.”

Patrick looked entirely unconvinced.  “I’m sure,” he replied, sounding like he wasn’t sure at all.  He clapped his hands together and added, “Well, I’m going to go do some inventory in the storage room.  Let me know if you need me.” He turned around and started to head through the curtain into the storage and office area.

“Okay.  Uhh...wait.”  David was momentarily stunned.  Patrick paused and turned back around.  David struggled to figure out what question to ask, or how to ask it.  “Do you...is there...are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great, why?” Patrick asked earnestly, giving David his patented smile.

He furrowed his brow and countered, “I thought Sunday was our inventory day?”

Patrick took a moment and then responded, “Yes.  Yes, it is. But, well, I thought since it’s a little slow I’d just get a jump start.  Okay?”

No.  It was not okay.  When had Patrick ever strayed from the routine?  But David didn’t respond with anything other than, “Sure.  Yes. Okay.”

David was not only confused, he was suspicious of Patrick’s behavior.  Patrick was outside “spritzing” way too long, and now is going straight to the storage room for inventory?  When it’s not Sunday? Things didn’t add up.

Thankfully, it was around 11:30, so the store began to get in some customers who were out and about over their lunch break, even in the heat.  That brought David’s focus away from Patrick’s behavior and on helping customers instead. It never got too busy, so David handled everything while Patrick was working on the inventory.  About an hour after he disappeared to the back, Patrick emerged and stepped up next to David to help with gift wrapping and bagging items.

During a free moment between ringing up customers, Patrick said, “I’m going to get some lunch from the cafe.  Anything you want?”

David wrinkled his nose as he thought for a moment about the myriad of mostly awful selections the cafe provided.  But he was definitely hungry. “Yes, maybe just, like, a salad, or a sandwich, or something. You know what I like.”

Patrick gave him a small smile.  “I do. Be back soon.” He gave David a quick peck on the cheek on his way out the door.

Patrick returned about 15 minutes later and dropped off a brown paper bag full of David’s favorites from the cafe while David was busy with a customer.  David was surprised when he left again, with only a small wave as indication he was leaving.

He didn’t return until nearly 2:00.

David typically didn’t keep track of things like time or how long people were in certain places, but today was an exception.  Where could Patrick have been for so long? Why was he gone?

He almost was afraid to ask.

But he swallowed his fear and anxiety and broached the subject during a lull after Patrick’s return.  They were both working on the floor, straightening products after a group of bored and overly curious kids came through.  “You were gone for a while this afternoon,” he said nonchalantly, standing next to him but purposefully not making direct eye contact.  He was, however, definitely using his peripheral vision to see how Patrick reacted.

Patrick turned away from him to straighten the jars of under eye serum, but not before David saw a look of panic cross his face.  “Was I? It didn’t feel very long. I just needed to stop by city hall and check on some permits and things. Bob was there and snared me into this conversation about one of his customers.  It was an apparently very funny story about a muffler and some brake pads. I couldn’t figure out how to get away for awhile.”

“I managed just fine without you, thanks for asking,” David deadpanned, trying to make Patrick feel a little guilty.

Patrick turned back to face him fully and smiled softly once again, almost looking wistful.  “You always do.”

David couldn’t take it anymore.  He was getting too many mixed signals and was too suspicious to stand it one moment longer.  He threw down the sweater he was refolding and turned so he was face to face with Patrick. “Okay, Patrick, what is going on?”

Patrick looked a little dumbfounded.  But also still a little panicked. “What...what do you mean?”

David huffed.  As if it weren’t already obvious.  He rested his hands on his hips and explained, “Things are really weird today and I just want you to be honest with me.”

“Things aren’t weird,” Patrick replied quickly.  Too quickly for David’s liking.

David began to gesture around wildly, a clear indication he was beginning to spiral.  “Yes, they are. Everything about today has been weird. You were gone for most of the afternoon for no reason, you were doing inventory and it’s not even Sunday, and you got all flustered this morning over practically nothing.”

Patrick looked down and quietly replied, “It wasn’t nothing.  Sex with you is never nothing.”

That statement normally would soften David, but in that moment it incensed him even more.  “And that!?!? You’re making all these vaguely weird, sentimental statements. What  is that?  That’s not you.  Is it?” David was now starting to question everything he thought he knew.  He felt so off balance, and he could feel his anxiety ratcheting up a notch or two.

Patrick’s reply was simply, “I have been known to make a sentimental statement or two in my day.”  He had a small smile on his face, and looked a bit bashful. 

David scoffed, not buying it, still getting the same weird vibe from Patrick.  “In my day? Like you’re some sort of...old timey prospector or general store owner?  What...the fuck...is happening?”

Patrick smirked and replied, “Well, I am a general store owner, David.  But, you know, umm, also a very specific store owner.” 

Patrick’s smirk somehow deepened, as if David didn’t already know what he was referencing.  “Don’t try to distract me with a reminder of how utterly ridiculous you thought I sounded when we first met.”  He waited a beat, then pleaded, “I need to know.”

Patrick gently took David’s face in his hands and said sweetly, “David, I swear nothing is wrong.  Please believe me.”

David looked at Patrick and tried to believe, to trust.  But he still didn’t feel right. His gut was saying that something was different, something was wrong.

And suddenly, everything clicked.  He stepped backward, away from Patrick and his beautiful hands, and turned away, not able to look at him.

“This is about last night, isn’t it?” he asked, needing to know, but dreading the answer.  He looked to his hands and twisted one of his rings.

Patrick replied immediately, “What?  No! I already told you, last night was amazing.”  Patrick moved to stand in front of him, but David still didn’t look up.  He couldn’t handle seeing the lie on his face, in his eyes.

“Well, what else could it be?  I’m sorry that I...reacted how I did, at the end.”  David could feel his face burning with shame and embarrassment.  Patrick had told him last night that David crying at the end of sex hadn’t freaked him out, but obviously that wasn’t true.  David could always be known to shed a tear or two during a particularly emotional moment, but he had never cried during sex.  _ Never. _  He wasn’t even sure why it had happened last night.  He just felt  _ so _ good, and so loved, and so cherished, and all of those feelings at the same time triggered something new in him.  Something he still hadn’t really processed. But obviously, Patrick had, and he wasn’t here for it.

“David, don’t,” Patrick responded immediately.  He reached out for him, putting his hand under David’s chin and lifting his head so they could make eye contact.   Don’t be sorry, David. Don’t ever be sorry for your emotions.”

David deliberately stepped back, out of Patrick’s grasp, and threw his arms out to the sides, exclaiming, “Well, I  am sorry, because obviously it’s caused you to freak out and act like a total crazy person!”

Patrick tried to step closer, but David moved away, so Patrick held out his hands, trying to soothe him.  “David, stop. It’s not about last night.”

He looked into Patrick’s eyes and found him to be earnest.  So, if it had nothing to do with last night, then…oh. 

David started to feel numb.  He really thought things were different, this time.  He really thought  _ Patrick _ was different.  He thought this was it, him and Patrick, for...always.  Apparently, he was wrong, as usual.

He spoke out loud before he could even think about it.  “I have to go.”

“What?  Why? What are you talking about?” Patrick sounded genuinely confused.  Obviously he was still trying to play off the impending doom of their relationship.

David took a deep breath and braced himself.  Well, at least this way he could do things on his terms.  He knew he needed to get this out quickly, before he lost his nerve and Patrick had the chance to break him entirely.  “I just...look, I can’t do this anymore. We’re done.”

Patrick’s face morphed from bewilderment to disbelief before settling on what David would describe as pure, unadulterated despair, twinged with guilt.  He whispered, “What?”

David was barely holding it together.  “Just...I...I can’t. We’re done, Patrick.  I’ll...I just. No. I have to go.” He brushed past Patrick, grabbed his satchel from behind the cash, and left the store as fast as possible, not even chancing another glance back.

He knew if he did, he might take it all back, and he had vowed that he would never be that person again.  The one who would do whatever it took to stay with their partner, when their partner clearly didn’t want them anymore.  The one who bought and bartered and begged and pleaded for his lovers to stay.

Even though Patrick was the only one, out of all of them, that was ever really worth anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos on the first two parts! I was really nervous to put this out there, so I appreciate all those who took the time to say they're enjoying it.

David hears another knock on the door. Assuming it’s Stevie coming to check on him again, because when she has ever actually listened to him and did exactly as he asked, he gets up and opens the door without thinking to check first to see who is on the other side.

It’s not Stevie.

It’s Patrick.

Fuck.

David knows he looks like a fucking, pathetic, wreck of a human, and his... his nothing anymore, his used-to-be-mine Patrick, is the last person he wants to see him in this state.

Patrick actually doesn’t look all that great either. His cheeks are a little blotchy and his eyes are red-rimmed. His usually fairly well groomed appearance is a little wild and out of sorts, with some of his short hair somehow sticking up in the back and his shirt nearly untucked from his jeans on one side.

Patrick looks David up and down and says, “You look like how I feel. Let’s have a chat, David.” The way he spits out the word “chat” is almost terrifying. His voice is hard, void of much emotion. He has never spoken with that tone before, least of all to David.

David can’t even look Patrick in the eye. He stares past him at a tree near the road and starts to close the door as he responds, “I can’t do this with you right now. Please, just, go.”

Patrick steps closer to the threshold and puts an arm against the door to prevent it from closing. He is terribly strong. “No, I’m not going, because I just got told some very interesting information and I need to set the record straight.” 

David puts his own arm against the doorframe as a physical barrier, so Patrick knows he isn’t allowed in. He can hear the resolve in Patrick’s voice and knows he won’t be able to get rid of him easily. He goes for his usual brand of self-deprecating truth to try to make Patrick uncomfortable, and possibly feel guilty for the situation. “Well, I have a date with 3 sleeping pills and a box of tissues, thanks to you, so do what normal co-workers do and text it to me. I just, can’t do this.”

Patrick literally scoffs, something David has never heard him do. He spits out his reply, “Co-workers? Thanks to me?” He takes a breath. “Wait, no, we’ll get to that. I did try to text you. And call you. Your phone is off, or dead, or something. I am here, and it’s important. Please.”

Patrick’s voice breaks just the tiniest bit on the word please. David knows there’s no way he can say no to Patrick, no matter how much he may be hurting right now. He drops his arm to let Patrick pass.

Patrick enters the room and starts pacing. “David, sometimes I don’t know what to do with you. Honestly.”

David feels like he’s a child being scolded, and he isn’t sure at all where Patrick is going with this, so he just sits on his bed and stares at the floor, willing himself not to cry.

Suddenly, Patrick whirls on the spot and points a finger at David. “I love you so much. I have given you so much of me, I don’t even know where I end and you begin anymore. After you left today, I was gutted. But I knew I couldn’t give up on you. I couldn’t give up on us.”

David tries to respond, but Patrick holds up a hand to silence him. “And then, Stevie texted me. And she told me something that made me want to…” Patrick stops and balls his hands into fists. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, then lets it out as he slowly relaxes his hands. “I was so angry. David, you have to talk to me about things. Like, for example, the fact that you thought I was going to break up with you. Which is why, instead, you broke up with me.”

David stands suddenly, pissed off beyond belief that Patrick is trying to deny what went on today. “Oh, please. You cannot tell me that all this was leading to anything but you wanting to break up with me. I mean, you’ve been acting super weird all day long, avoiding me, coming up with excuses to not be around me, barely touching me, not answering my questions or making any sense, and I just...” David trails off, the fight suddenly gone. He breaks eye contact, looking down at his bedspread. “I’ve done this before, Patrick. The more people get to know me, the less interested they are.” He looks back up at Patrick, eyes brimming with unshed tears he is working so hard to not let fall. He continues, “And you know me almost better than anyone else. It seemed like it was only a matter of time.”

Patrick stares at David resolutely. “David. I don’t want us to break up,” he grits out, looking on the verge of tears himself.

David puts his palms against his eyes and presses, hard, discreetly wiping away a tear that starts to escape. He breathes in deeply and then looks back up at Patrick, asking, “Well, fuck, then what do you want?”

Patrick’s face softens just a bit before his reply. “Come to the store tonight to find out. I’ll be there at 8.”

Patrick starts to walk out of the room, but he stops for a moment when he reaches David. “I love you, and the more I know of you, the more I know being with you is a gift. Not a burden. Please don’t forget that.” He grabs David’s hand and brings it to his face, placing a gentle kiss on David’s palm before he can pull away or protest. He then quickly lets David’s hand drop and moves to exit the room.

At the threshold, he pauses and, without looking back, says, “Oh, and wear something nice.”

As Patrick continues, David yells after him, “As if I would ever wear something that isn’t nice!”

He doesn’t move until he hears Patrick’s car leave, and then he goes to the door and closes it. This time, he does turn around to lean against the door, and then sinks to sit on the carpet. He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. His forehead rests against his knees and he tries to breathe, but all he can do is sob.

He takes a few moments to cry, just a little bit, because he’s too emotionally overwhelmed right now to do much else. He works to remember all the good things Patrick said. He doesn’t want to break up. He loves him. He won’t give up on them.

David glances at the clock on the bedside table and realizes it’s already after 7:00. He better hurry if he’s going to make it to the store by 8:00. He has to know what Patrick is planning. He pushes himself up off the floor and moves to the bathroom. If he had more time, he would take a shower, but he knows he would be late and although being fashionably late is basically a David Rose staple, tonight he doesn’t want to keep Patrick waiting.

He splashes some water on his face to try to bring the redness down, and after drying applies some under eye serum. He checks his hair and realizes he may have to do some re-styling. It’s gone all flat and weird on one side from him lying down for hours.

Before he does his hair, though, he needs to pick out something to wear. Patrick specifically told him to wear something nice, which is not something he would say unless it was important. David decides to go a step further and wear something he knows Patrick loves.

He busies himself with curating the perfect outfit, which ends up being his lightning bolt sweater from their first date and first kiss, along with the pants he wore when he first told Patrick he loved him, and some new Givenchy boots that he splurged on after they had their first profitable quarter at the store. He then moves back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. After he’s brushed his teeth, styled his hair to be as perfect as possible, and reapplied the cologne he knows Patrick loves, he’s physically ready.

Is he emotionally ready? Mentally ready? 

Fuck no, but he has to go anyway. It’s already 7:52 and it takes at least 5 minutes to get into town on foot. He wishes he could take the car, but he knows his parents have it for some sort of anniversary dinner in Elmdale or...somewhere. They told him earlier before they left, but he wasn’t really listening because he was too busy feeling like he was dying. He could call Stevie or try to get Alexis to bring Ted’s car over, but he almost feels like he needs the walk to re-group and prepare for what he will find at the store.

The sweltering heat of the day has turned into a warm but pleasant evening. There’s a slight breeze blowing as the sun sinks lower into the sky. He can hear the cicadas buzzing and smell the perfume of the wildflowers in the field as he walks down the road towards town.

As he walks, he tries to gather his thoughts and figure out what Patrick could possibly have waiting for him at the store. His first thoughts, of course, are dark and depressing, which is mostly out of habit from his past relationship experiences. As much as he’s learned to place trust in Patrick, and knows logically that Patrick would never intentionally do any of those awful things to him, old habits die hard. 

He shifts through a few scenarios: Patrick was just going through “a phase”, Patrick has a secret family in Quebec, Patrick feels David isn’t enough for him “physically”, Patrick is really a spy sent by the government to make sure the Rose family wasn’t conducting illegal business, Patrick was trying to pull a long con on him to steal all his designer footwear.

He takes a deep breath in and out, trying to move past those bad memories. He wants to be present and at peace with whatever Patrick says to him, no matter how much it may hurt him.

The tiniest voice in his head says that maybe, just maybe, David read everything wrong today and forgot to trust and overreacted. Maybe, just maybe, there wasn’t any issue and David blew it all out of proportion and broke up with Patrick for no reason.

That leads him to a whole other terrible thought. What if Patrick hadn’t wanted to break up with David, until David broke up with him this afternoon? What if now, Patrick realizes how terrible and ridiculous David is and decides it isn’t worth it to stay with him? What if he just sabotaged the only good relationship, the only real relationship, he’s ever had just because he couldn’t trust that Patrick’s weird actions today weren’t for any particular reason?

But wait a minute. Patrick never did say anything about those weird actions, and David may always be a little paranoid and prone to hysterics when things weren’t normal, but they would have been weird to anyone. Not just him.

Maybe, the voice says, he was planning a good surprise for you. Maybe he still is.

He tries desperately to cling to that notion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. I'm sorry this took me so long to update. I was trying to finish the next chapter before I posted this one, and it took way longer than I thought.
> 
> I am sure most of you knew where this was going, though. :-)

David approaches the store and notices that a few lights are on, but the front windows are all covered with white drop cloths. Another weird thing to add to the pile. He thinks of Patrick painting the walls a terrible color, like mint green or salmon, as a surprise, and is completely horrified. He hopes to god that isn’t what Patrick has waiting for him.

He stands on the steps which have become so familiar to him over the past year, the steps that are the entryway to the new life he’s built for himself, and the new life he’s built with Patrick. He takes one last steadying deep breath, and pulls on the door handle.

The door is locked.

Panic roars through him. Why is the door locked? He knows Patrick said 8:00, and it’s before that. He’s not too late. Maybe Patrick changed his mind? Oh god, this is a disaster and it hasn’t even started.

Suddenly, Patrick’s there, opening the door from the inside, peeking his head around drop cloth.

“You’re here. You’re early,” he states simply.

David lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He truthfully replies, “I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Patrick smiles softly again and David smiles back, despite himself. “I’m sorry the door was locked. I didn’t want any nosy townsfolk trying to pop their heads in. I figured you wouldn’t get here until at least 8:15.”

“Well I’m glad you weren’t trying to keep me out.” David is referring to more than just the door..

“Never. This is all just for you. Please, come in.” Patrick moves himself and the drop cloth aside to let David through. As soon as David passes by, Patrick works to re-lock the door and move the drop cloth back into place.

David looks around the room, prepared for the worst.

It’s not the worst. It’s quite possibly one of the best things he’s seen in awhile.

There are candles sitting on many of the shelves and cabinets throughout the room, some real and some battery operated. Combined with a few lamps and the string lights they use for open mic nights, there’s a soft and, dare he think it, romantic glow. David walks around, exploring the rest of the ambiance Patrick’s created. There are a few bouquets of flowers in vases, as well as some flower petals scattered around. He recognizes all his favorites: lilies, jasmine, and orchids. He walks up to one of the vases and fingers the petal of a lily, before leaning in and inhaling the beautiful scent. He hears soft music playing in the background, some kind of soft, soothing acoustic guitar. David glances at the cash and sees what he thinks may be his favorite bottle of wine, with two glasses and a charcuterie plate nearby. 

He can’t handle this. It’s too much. 

“Do you like it?” David hears Patrick say behind him. “I put a few more touches in after I left the motel.”

David draws in a shaky breath. He can’t turn around and look at Patrick, still convinced this is all just an elaborate build up to something terrible. Like he’s a man on death row receiving his last meal. He searches for anything he can say to save a little face, and not let Patrick know just how much he loves this and how amazing it is. He lands on sarcasm. “I don’t know, I maybe would have put out a few more candles. Perhaps thrown in a selection of artisanal cakes from the Veneto region of Italy.”

David practically can hear Patrick’s answering smirk. “I originally had double the amount of candles, but at the last minute remembered fire code, so I had to scale it back to the bare minimum.”

“A shame, truly,” David intones, continuing their banter but panicking on the inside. He pretends to continue taking the store in, not ready to move forward with this...whatever this was. Elaborate rejection? Hopeful apology for a terrible wrongdoing?

“David? Turn around,” he hears Patrick say.

David knows he can’t hold off any longer. He takes a deep breath, steels himself for the probable rejection speech, and turns to face Patrick.

Patrick’s down on one knee.

Oh my god.

Tears immediately spring to David’s eyes. “Oh my god,” he says again, out loud this time.

Patrick looks up at David and smiles his softest smile. The one he only uses with David. “From the moment we first met, I was drawn to you. I didn’t know why, or how, but I knew that I needed you in my life somehow. That’s why I offered to be your business partner. By then also, you know, I had a serious crush on you.” He gives a little laugh, half fond, half nervous. David can hear it right away. David smiles down at him, trying hard to not completely break down in the middle of Patrick’s speech. He can break down later.

Patrick continues, “I was hoping I could just be around you, get to know you better, and help support what really was a wonderful business idea. But thankfully, I got so much more than that. I feel so lucky that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. You make me feel like the person I have always wanted to be. You make me better every day, by supporting me, by challenging me, and by loving me. No matter what.” Patrick’s voice wavers at the end, and David notices his eyes are watery.

That’s all it takes for a few of David’s tears to fall. He wipes them away quickly, but then he sees Patrick reach into his back pocket and pull out a ring box. He opens the box and David gasps when he sees the platinum bands inside. David’s hand goes over his mouth to stifle his sound as his tears continue to fall, and he looks into Patrick’s eyes, waiting for what he knew was coming the moment he saw Patrick on one knee.

“You, David, are simply the best. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?” 

David wants to say yes, wants to shout yes from the rooftops all over town, but all he can manage is tearful nodding and holding his left hand out for Patrick to place the ring on. He notices Patrick’s hands are shaking. After his ring is on, Patrick holds out the ring box to David. 

David doesn’t understand. “What?” he manages to choke out through his tears.

“The other ring is for me.”

That brings a new round of tears for David. He quickly grabs the ring box and takes out the other band, then kneels on the floor so he’s face to face with Patrick. He grasps Patrick’s left hand and gently slips the band onto Patrick’s ring finger. He notices Patrick’s now started to cry, too.

“I love you,” David says simply, still holding onto Patrick’s hand.

“I love you too,” Patrick responds. He closes the distance between them, pulling David into a sweet, slow kiss that David feels radiate through his entire body. 

David begins to feel all of the emotions of the day catch up to him, and knows he needs to be grounded. He pulls Patrick flush against him and deepens the kiss while running his hands up and down Patrick’s back. Patrick responds by slowly sinking them further to the floor, lowering David and putting all of his weight on top of him. David smiles into the kiss and brings his hands up to Patrick’s hair to run his fingers through the soft, short strands. The fact the Patrick knows him well enough to know when he needs to feel his weight and love and touch is so beautiful to David. He never thought he would have a partner that could read him so well and would want to give him what he needed.

After a few moments, Patrick breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against David’s, catching his breath.

“Feel good?” Patrick asks.

“Excellent,” David replies, practically beaming. He can’t help himself. He’s getting married. To the most wonderful person he’s ever met. 

He pulls Patrick into another kiss and immediately deepens it, opening his mouth and swiping across Patrick’s lips with his tongue. Patrick smiles against David’s mouth and allows David in. 

David feels like he wants to drown in Patrick. He angles his head so their mouths can slot together more easily, and moves his hands lower, to Patrick’s ass. He grinds his hips up into Patrick’s, super turned on and super hard already. Patrick lets out a short groan and responds, slowly rolling his own hips. David can feel Patrick’s hardness against his own. It still gives him a little thrill, even after all this time together. 

Just as David’s about to hook his legs around Patrick’s thighs and take things a little further, Patrick slows down and breaks the kiss, moving his head into the crook of David’s neck and inhaling deeply. “Hey, I love this, but I think we should slow a bit. Take things somewhere else.” His voice is gruff and all it really succeeds in doing is making David even more hard, which he didn’t think was possible at this point. Patrick pushes himself up and away from David, rolling onto his side, so he can look at him more clearly.

“But we were just…” David lets his fingers walk their way down Patrick’s chest, “...getting to the best part.” He stops his hands right at Patrick’s belt buckle and softly caresses the leather, hoping he can sway Patrick to continue. He usually can.

“And I want to get there, believe me, but you can’t tell me that getting naked on the floor of our shop is how you want to celebrate us getting engaged. You can’t even handle sock feet in a public place.”

David sighs. He knows Patrick is right. “Listen, after today, I’ll take what I can get. But you’re right, if I had it my way, we’d be in our bed at your apartment.” 

He bites his cheek and purses his lips, nervous that he used the term “our” and is possibly overstepping some bounds. But it was a new bed that he and Patrick had purchased together. The first time he felt Patrick inside him was in that bed. The first time he ever felt like he was doing something more meaningful and emotionally intense than just sex, was in that bed. It was something they deepened their relationship with. David can only think of it as theirs.

Patrick huffs out a breath and leans down again to kiss David. Hard. He kisses his way across David’s cheek to his ear before sucking on the lobe a bit. His hips are rubbing against David’s leg. Then, he groans and abruptly rolls completely off of David, landing next to him on the floor. “Our bed. You just said our bed. David. You have to stop, before I screw you into the floor right here, right now.”

David is equally surprised and delighted. “That turns you on?!? Our bed? Fuck, we have to communicate more.”

Patrick takes some heaving breaths, David assumes to try and keep his libido under control. “Yes, we do,” he responds simply. “I think we proved that earlier today.” David winces and bites his lip, agreeing but not knowing what to say in response.

After a few moments, Patrick’s breathing is more even and he sits up. He turns towards David and asks, “Charcuterie and wine first, or straight to my place?”

David wants to say Patrick’s place, but he also doesn’t want to seem terribly desperate. He also wants to make this night last, and knows if they go to Patrick’s apartment right now they probably won’t even make it to the couch, so he responds with, “Let’s drink some wine. A toast to the future Misters David and Patrick Brewer-Rose. Or Rose-Brewer? Or some sort of...hybrid name, like...umm...Roser?!?” He wrinkles his nose in disgust after hearing that last one out loud.

Patrick gives David a wide, almost goofy grin. “I don’t care which it is, they all sound good.” His smile grows a bit as he deadpans, “Especially Roser. Come on.” He stands and holds out his hands to help David up. David grabs hold, and as he does the rings he always wears on his right hand tap against the band on Patrick’s left. David’s feels a little rush go through him at that realization. Once David’s standing, he doesn’t let go of Patrick’s left hand, instead bringing it to his mouth and pressing a kiss to Patrick’s ring. He’s instantly hard again, and regretting his earlier decision.

He points to the cash, and the charcuterie. “I know what I said, but can we...just go? Take that with us instead? I literally cannot wait to get you to bed. I need to feel you.”

Patrick sucks in a breath and nods emphatically. “Yes. Yes. Please, god, yes, let’s.” He practically runs to the cash and ducks into the side office for a moment, coming back out with a tote bag from the store and a few small boxes. As he starts to box up the wine bottle he adds to David, “Can you start taking care of the candles? And unplug the lights? Then we can leave sooner.”

“Of course,” David replies with a smile. Although he didn’t think it possible, he’s somehow grown even harder at Patrick’s reactions, and in anticipation of what’s to come. He not-so-surreptitiously adjusts himself and moves towards the lights they use for open mic nights first. He steals a glance at Patrick and notices he’s being watched. “Come on, pack faster!”

Patrick shakes his head, seemingly trying to refocus. “I know, I know. You’re just so...god, I can’t wait to get you home.”

It’s out of David’s mouth before he can stop it, “Let’s just hope we don’t get a repeat of last night.”

He continues to go around the store, blowing out and turning off candles, afraid to see Patrick’s reaction. Obviously, he was completely off base thinking Patrick wanted to break up with him, but he still is unsure where Patrick stands on how David was the night before. They never really discussed it, beyond Patrick saying he shouldn’t be sorry.

As David gets to the last section of candles, he hears Patrick say, “You know, I meant what I said this afternoon. But let me be more clear, David. You being vulnerable like that, it was the thing that made me realize that you are it for me. I love that it happened, because it was the reason the I decided I had to propose to you today, instead of down the road, like I had originally planned.”

David may start crying again, just from hearing that statement. It’s so validating to his feelings for Patrick, and how he felt last night. Patrick has basically been it for him since he had the talk with Ted about Alexis during Singles Week, which gave him the courage to tell Patrick he loved him. He busies himself, taking a little longer than he needs, so he can process these new emotions before they leave the store.

David becomes so absorbed in ignoring Patrick, he doesn’t even realize Patrick had finished packing up and was moving towards him. Suddenly, he’s right next to David so they’re standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder. He grabs an electronic candle that David had purposely left on because he was trying to buy a bit more time and he says, “I am so sorry I was acting so weird today. It was all for this. Nothing else. I wanted this to be a surprise and knew the more I was around you today, the more chances I would have to slip up. I also knew it would cause you to worry. I never would have anticipated the place you went to. I’m sorry I caused you to lose trust in me.”

David doesn’t look at Patrick, but he blindly grasps for his hand. He laces their fingers together and continues staring at the remnants of beautiful scene Patrick created, just for him. No. For them. For their relationship. He knows he should probably look at Patrick for this, but he isn’t sure he will get through all he wants to say if they’re face to face. Vulnerability has never been a good look for him, and he feels like he’s not ready to quite go back there. Not yet. 

“Today was...difficult. There was a lot going on and I knew something was different, but you were pretending like everything was fine, and I was the one who was crazy for questioning things. That’s how things went with more past relationships than I care to count. The next thing would be me finding out some terrible secret, or getting dumped, or...so many other truly awful things. So I went to that place again. You breaking up with me would have been too much, so I thought if it was happening I could beat you to it and maybe make it through with a little bit of...pride, or dignity, or...something. It was stupid.” He squeezes Patrick’s hand, and Patrick squeezes back.

Patrick uses their joined hands to pull David towards him and into a hug. He speaks softly into David’s ear, “It wasn’t stupid. It was a fair reaction, given some of the things from your past. I can’t promise I won’t ever try to surprise you again, but I can promise I will always be as open and honest with you as I can.” He pulls back a little so he can look David in the eye as he continues, “It doesn’t matter how I act or what I do, if we’re fighting or aren’t as in sync, I will always want to be with only you. ‘Til death do us part, now.”

David really doesn’t want to cry anymore, and if he opens his mouth to reply to all those wonderful things Patrick said he likely will start again, so he just nods decisively a few times and brings Patrick into a sweet, soft kiss. He pours all he can’t say about his feelings for Patrick into it, and hopes it’s enough for now. Hopes Patrick knows he feels the same way.

After a few moments, Patrick breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against David’s. David tightens his hold on him, feeling so secure and content. He wants to bottle this feeling up to save for every time the doubt and anxiety decide to creep in.

Patrick breaks David’s thoughts with a low rumble of, “Let’s go home. To our bed.” He punctuates his point by moving his hands lower, into David’s back pockets, and squeezing. 

David knows Patrick’s trying to quickly get back to where they were headed earlier, and he is here for all of it. He groans low in his throat and says, “Yessss. Let’s hurry.”

Patrick grabs David’s hand and leads him towards the exit, making sure to take the tote from the front display on the way. He pulls aside the drop cloth and lets go of David’s hand so David can exit first, with Patrick right behind him. Making sure the drop cloth is tucked inside the store, Patrick closes the door and fishes around in his pocket for the key. David thinks he is taking much too long, so he steps up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. He hooks his chin on Patrick’s shoulder and slowly rubs his hands across Patrick’s stomach, caressing the muscles there through the fabric of Patrick’s shirt. Patrick nearly drops the tote bag.

“Hey, let me focus here. The faster I lock this door, the faster we get home.” After Patrick hoists the tote bag to his shoulder, he finds the right key and moves towards the lock.

David continues rubbing, and adds light kisses to Patrick’s neck. “Mmm, I like when you say home like it’s mine too,” he says softly into Patrick’s ear. He nips at Patrick’s earlobe, then resumes kissing. 

Patrick pauses, the key in the lock, but not turned, “Even though clearly, you pay no portion of the rent.”

David is so happy to hear the tease in Patrick’s voice. He smiles against Patrick’s neck before he can stop himself, and continues their debate, “Ahh, but see, I do, because I pay your salary, and that pays the rent.” As he says this, he untucks Patrick’s shirt and weaves his hand underneath the fabric, relishing the skin to skin contact and occasionally skimming lower towards Patrick’s waistband. 

Patrick turns in the circle of David’s arms and puts his hands on David’s biceps. “Actually, I pay my own salary, because I wrote the grants, and I continue to do the books so we can remain financially stable, so really this is a one-sided operation here.” He gives David a quick kiss and then turns back towards the door. David hears the snick of the bolt being turned into the lock position, and then Patrick turns back to him.

“I guess you’ll just have to start pulling your weight in other ways. Maybe you can...clean the bathroom? Wash and wax the floors? Oh, I know, vacuuming! I know that’s your favorite of all household chores.”

David starts to walk backwards, heading in the direction of Patrick’s car. He pulls Patrick with him, keeping him within the circle of his arms. “Do I look like I’m someone who is comfortable with...vacuuming? And...and scrubbing?”

“Well, then we’ll just have to find some other way for you to pay your portion,” Patrick answers, moving his hands down to David’s ass and squeezing.

“Are you suggesting I pay in sexual favors? What a proposition. I also am, quite frankly, shocked at the implication that all I’m good for is my sexual prowess and peak physical condition.” He leans into the contact with Patrick, adding, “Now, let’s go home, shall we?” 

Patrick stops them. “I think you mean, to my home.” David is equal parts frustrated, amused, and turned on.

The frustration shines through the clearest, with a twinge of arousal driving his retort. “Right now, I don’t fucking care whose home it truly is, we are going there and you are going to fuck my brains out. In our bed. All night.”

David sees Patrick’s eyes darken, and Patrick swallows once, then once more, before saying, “In my car. Now.” He ducks out of the circle of David’s arms, and practically sprints the rest of the way to his car.

David trails behind as quickly as he can, lust once again burning its way through him in anticipation of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on the last chapter or so, but hope to be finishing soon. It's nearly there. 
> 
> I also feel like I need to mention this was all written before season 5 started airing, so some of the minor details don't quite line up. I'm such a details person in fic that after watching "The Plant" I considered going back and changing everything that no longer seems to work as well with them. I decided, in the end, to leave it as I first wrote it. Hopefully you all enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the long time between updates. I really thought I would get this out quickly. As I was in the middle of working through this chapter I realized that although I've written a lot of sex scenes/scenarios, it's mostly been in my head. I've not actually written out much smut before, pen to paper, so to speak. I almost copped out, but decided I needed to challenge myself and finish it the way I would want to read it, so I took the time to make sure it felt right all the way through.
> 
> It did up the rating of this story to explicit, so...there's that.
> 
> Lastly, I wrote the beginning of this chapter way before "The Plant" and "Housewarming Party" aired, so Patrick's apartment in this is not current canon.

The trip to Patrick’s apartment seems torturously slow. Glacial. David is trying very hard to keep his hands to himself, because right now all he really wants is to strip Patrick bare and blow his mind. Helpfully, instead his mind flashes images of him distracting Patrick so much they die in a spectacularly fiery car crash. He settles for just holding Patrick’s hand. Patrick keeps running his thumb over David’s engagement band while his other grips the steering wheel.

As they pull up to the new apartment building on the outskirts of town, David thinks about how lucky Patrick was to have gotten this place. The apartments were built by some development company out of Elmdale. They were built so quickly that by the time word got out around Schitt’s Creek, they were nearly completed, and all of them were already rented. Patrick just happened to stop at Ray’s to pick up some Rose Apothecary financial records he had forgotten in his room when he noticed a note on Ray’s real estate desk about a broken lease agreement. He had Ray contact the property management company immediately and even drove all the way to Elmdale to put the deposit down that day.

Ray pretended to be happy to assist Patrick in getting the place, but it was hard for him to hide his disappointment that Patrick and David would no longer be around for him to randomly barge in on or chat about closets with over breakfast.

David, on the other hand, was intensely relieved. No more tip toeing around to avoid getting ensnared in conversations, no more late night sneak ins and early morning sneak outs, and most importantly, no more completely silent and intentionally brief sexual activities because Ray’s bedroom was on the other side of Patrick’s wall.

David has always loved sharing his appreciation vocally during sex. Nothing gratuitous or terribly obscene, just appropriate sighs and moans and words. Lots of positive swearing was also a standard. The first time they had actual, full on sex, he couldn’t stop showering words of praise and noises of gratification all over Patrick.

As he steps out of the car and watches Patrick come around to meet him, he thinks about how much he can’t wait to do that again tonight.

“You are so hot right now,” David says without preamble, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s waist and moving in for a quick kiss as they start to walk towards the apartment building.

Patrick stops them, takes David’s face in his hands, and starts to kiss him again. He immediately takes things deeper, using his position to swipe through David’s mouth with his tongue. David reciprocates, wrapping his other arm around Patrick’s waist and pulling Patrick flush to his body as they continue to kiss. He can feel Patrick half hard against him, and knows Patrick can feel how aroused he is as well.

Suddenly, in his peripheral vision, David sees a giant flying bug of some kind coming towards them. He ducks down and runs, hands flying everywhere to protect himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was that? Fuck!” He stops and feels a brush of something on his neck. He squawks and starts running again, this time brushing himself off everywhere, yelling, “Oh god, is it on me?!? Is it on me??!”

As David runs past, Patrick traps him in a bear hug to stop his movements. “It was just a moth. It didn’t even come close to you. Promise.” Patrick’s hands move over David’s arms, his neck, his back, just to make David feel comfortable. “Let’s get inside,” David looks at Patrick’s face and he can see that Patrick is trying really hard not to laugh. He is failing miserably.

David grimaces and says flatly, “Patrick. Stop.”

Patrick whooshes out a little breath that’s almost a laugh, but not quite. “I’m trying, I am, but it wasn’t even that big.”

David sniffs and burrows his face into Patrick’s neck. Patrick mirrors him, holding David close. “Debatable. It looked pretty fucking big as it was flying towards us.” David glances up, and he sees a shadowy something swoop down, so he hides further in Patrick’s embrace. “Motherfuck. Inside. Now,” he mumbles into Patrick’s chest.

Patrick keeps his arms around David while David shields his face from the possible onslaught of fluttery winged creatures. They hurry into the main building. Once the door shuts, David sighs and unfurls himself from Patrick’s chest. He stays in Patrick’s embrace and gives him a chaste kiss as a thank you. Patrick is still smiling, but it’s more fond than anything. He steps back from the embrace, sliding his hands down David’s arms and catching David’s right hand in his left. He tugs lightly, turning towards the staircase. They silently walk up the stairs to his apartment door together, side by side.

Once they arrive at the door to Patrick’s place, Patrick hands the tote bag off to David and looks for the right key on his keyring to unlock the door. While Patrick busies himself, David takes stock of his current libido. Sadly, most of the arousal has left him, replaced by the fleeting adrenaline and fear from fleeing the terrible winged creatures.

He would be lying if he said the number of circumstantial cockblocks he’s experienced today is a record, but it’s much more frustrating because Patrick is 1000 times more important than any of the preppy socialites, fashion elites, pseudo celebrities, or absolute randos he’s been with in the past. And more importantly, they’ve taken a giant leap forward in their relationship and for once, David is more excited than terrified. That needs to be celebrated.

Patrick gets the door unlocked and they both step inside, toeing off their shoes and placing them on the mat right by the door. David still loves being in this place. Even though it is technically just Patrick’s apartment, David has always felt like it’s his too. Patrick insisted on David’s help in decorating the place, and his touches are easily apparent. From the carefully constructed gallery wall filled with artistically abstract photos near the kitchen, to the black and white curtains hanging from the living room windows, to the reclaimed wood frame for Patrick’s beloved Blue Jays pennant, David’s tastes are as present as Patrick’s in the space. 

David knows it’s up to him to get things back on track to the bedroom, since his bug freak out is the thing that derailed them. While Patrick locks the deadbolt and hangs his keys on the hook near it, David wordlessly takes the tote bag and puts it on the kitchen counter. Whatever’s in there can keep until later. He starts walking backwards, down the hall to the bedroom, pulling on the sleeves and bottom hem of his sweater as he walks. He smirks at Patrick and raises one eyebrow, then tips his head in the direction of the bedroom, motioning for Patrick to follow. Patrick strides after him, fingers already working on undoing the buttons of his shirt.

David gets his sweater off and folds it over his arm as he continues to trek down the hallway. He’s about to put his hands to the fly of his jeans when Patrick catches up to him. His shirt is half unbuttoned, so David’s hands go to finish the job. Patrick crowds into David’s space and urges him down the hallway faster, almost pushing him until they reach the bedroom at the end. At the threshold, David puts his hand on Patrick’s chest, silently asking him to stay put. He backs into the room and sets his sweater down neatly on Patrick’s dresser before grabbing onto the bottom hem of his undershirt and slowly peeling it off. He knows he isn’t always the most graceful of creatures, but he’s always felt sexy taking his clothes off, especially for Patrick. He adds it to the pile. He makes a bit of a show of undoing the button on his jeans and pulling the zip down slowly.

Before he can push the jeans off his hips, Patrick’s there, kissing him fiercely. At some point Patrick has taken off his button down and undershirt, so David’s hands automatically go to touch Patrick’s skin. He loves running his hands all over Patrick’s body and feeling him respond to his touch. He skims up around his torso and to his back, before trailing lower to the waistband of Patrick’s jeans.

Patrick’s hands are beneath David’s jeans, massaging the globes of his ass as he continues to kiss David for all he’s worth. When he breaks the kiss, David can see his pupils are blown wide and dark. In between heavy breaths, he says, “Been thinking about this all day. Can’t wait to open you up, feel you underneath me, all around me.”

“Fuck yes,” David answers. He wiggles his hips, indicating Patrick should take the jeans off. Patrick brings his hands up enough to catch the waistband. He begins to peel David’s pants off his legs, and follows the motion, dropping to his knees as he does so.

As Patrick gets the pants to his ankles, David carefully steps out of them, working hard to maintain his balance. Once David’s feet are solidly on the ground again, Patrick doesn’t make a move to get back up. He brings his fingers up to David’s groin and begins running them up and down his cock through his black boxer briefs. His touches are feather light and absolutely driving David mad in the best way possible.

“More, more, I need it,” David demands, looking for more friction by pushing his hips forwards. Patrick grabs David through his briefs and strokes him a few times. David feels a little bit of pre-cum dribble out of his slit, and wants to take things up a level. He moves his hands to the band of his briefs so he can slide them down but Patrick grabs them and stills him.

Then he moves in and licks up David’s shaft through the cloth.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” David breathes out as a little shudder of pleasure passes through him.

Patrick does it again, and again, then a third time, and then suddenly the head of David’s cock is engulfed in the heat of Patrick’s mouth, still with his underwear on.

“Holy fuck Patrick, yesss,” David encourages, elongating the last syllable before it breaks into a little moan. He needs something to steady himself, so he grabs onto Patrick’s head and runs his fingers over the short strands of his hair. Patrick continues sucking until he’s thoroughly wetted the cloth and David’s pretty sure effectively ruined those underpants forever. Patrick’s hands flit back up to the waistband and this time he peels them off, throwing them off to the side when David steps out of them. Patrick licks his lips and dives right back in, bringing the head of David’s cock into his mouth once more, this time without the cloth barrier. He grasps the base of David’s cock with one hand, giving him a bit more control over the head and shaft. He tries to take in as much of David as he can, not quite deep throating but getting there. Patrick pulls off with an obscene pop and breathes deeply.

“So good. Love your mouth on me. I’m close,” David warns as he continues to run his fingers through Patrick’s hair.

Patrick doesn’t reply, just takes David’s cock into his mouth again. This time, he shifts his gaze up to David’s face as he continues to suck. His eyes are hooded and he looks so fucking sexy just staring at David. David can’t bring himself to look away. Patrick uses his hand that was gripping the base to stroke David’s shaft as he swirls his tongue around the head. 

David is almost there. His thighs start to quiver with the intensity of the orgasm that’s building. He begins to babble at Patrick, “Yes, yes, that’s it, feels so good, make me come.” Then suddenly, he feels fingers lightly brushing his balls, moving back towards his perineum. One little push of Patrick’s fingers, and David explodes. He may have shouted. He doesn’t even remember. All he hears is a roaring, whoosing, white noise and all he sees is stars then black.

When he becomes aware of his surroundings again, he is lying down on their bed, staring at the ceiling, and he can feel Patrick slowly licking errant strands of cum off of his shaft. “Oh my god,” is all he can say.

Patrick gives one more light lick, then kisses the crease where David’s hip meets his groin. He feels Patrick’s chin dig into his thigh and hears him murmur, “Welcome back, beautiful. You okay?”

David takes a breath in, and slowly lets it out, trying to reorient himself.

“Never...never better.” David pauses, runs his hands through his hair, and pushes himself up on his elbows so he can see Patrick. He notices Patrick is splayed out at the end of the bed, lying on his stomach, head resting against David’s thigh. He continues, “Well, that was very intense, and totally unexpected. How did I end up here?”

Patrick shrugs, his fingers tracing random patterns on David’s stomach. “Your legs kind of...gave out? I just helped guide you backwards so you’d hit the mattress instead of the floor.”

David’s brain still feels a little out of sorts. “Wow. I, umm, can safely say that has never happened to me before. It was incredible. Thank you.” He gives Patrick a small, soft smile.

Patrick quips, “I’m glad my talents are finally being appreciated.”

David purses his lips, trying and failing to stop a big grin from spreading across his face. “Is ‘finally’ really the appropriate term there? I feel like ‘yet again’ might be a better fit.” David notices Patrick still has his jeans on. “You are wearing far too many clothes.”

“I’m just in jeans and boxers.”

“Exactly. You should be in nothing and nothing. Come here.”

Patrick rolls off the bed and moves so he’s standing at the end, in front of David, as David pushes himself to a sitting position. David reaches for Patrick’s fly, undoes the button, and pulls down the zip. Patrick works with him to divest him of both his jeans and boxers. His cock juts out proudly, a bit of precum oozing from the tip. David takes a finger and catches the droplets off the head of Patrick’s cock. He brings it to his mouth for a taste, seductively swirling his tongue around his finger. A bit more precum leaks out of Patrick’s cock, and David’s mouth waters.

David licks his palm and takes Patrick’s cock in hand, stroking him expertly. He isn’t sure what’s Patrick’s thinking for tonight, so he asks, “What do you want?”

“Didn’t you demand I, uhh, fuck your brains out, in our bed, all night long?” Patrick asks. He groans lowly and brings his hand up to stroke David’s cheek. His hips are moving minutely and stiffly, like he wants to thrust into David’s hand but is holding back. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint my fiancé.”

The word fiancé makes David want to run away in a panic and ravish Patrick all at once. “No, wouldn’t want to do that,” he echoes quietly. He tries to ignore the panic by focusing on making Patrick feel good. As he continues to stroke, he adds a twist of his wrist every so often. He knows how quickly it drives Patrick crazy. He’s about to lean down and take him into his mouth when Patrick grabs David’s wrist, forcing him to stop.

David looks up at Patrick, taking in his heaving chest and flushed cheeks. He hopes he’s not doing anything wrong. Patrick looks visibly pained. 

Patrick breathes in, then says, “Loving this, but, I-I, umm… I want to come inside you.” The look he gives David is full of need, just shy of desperation.

David smiles, pursing his lips. “Well, then we both get what want.” He gives Patrick’s cock one last squeeze and releases him before flipping to his hands and knees. He crawls further up onto the bed, going slow to give Patrick a bit of a show. Once at the head of the bed, he lays on his stomach, positioning himself so his ass and hole are openly on display. 

David feels the mattress dip with Patrick’s weight and feels Patrick crawl up the bed to meet him. He puts one hand on each ass cheek and massages before pulling them apart ever so slightly. “Love seeing you like this, so ready for me. You want me to open you up?”

“God, yeah. Do it. Get me ready for your cock,” David instructs.

Patrick reaches over David to his nightstand table and opens the drawer to retrieve the lube. As he does so, Patrick’s cock rubs against David’s crease and David pushes back into the heat, wanting some friction. 

Patrick stills and kisses David’s shoulder. David can feel Patrick’s smile against his skin. “Patience, love,” Patrick murmurs.

“You know that’s never been my strong suit,” David murmurs back. He settles down into the bed a little more, head pillowed on his arms, waiting for Patrick to get started. Patrick moves back below David on the bed, uncaps the lube and squeezes some into his palm. David feels  
Patrick’s fingers brush over his hole, the sticky slick of the lube beginning to coat all around. Patrick goes agonizingly slow as he slides one finger inside of David. He crooks it around a bit before pulling almost all the way out, just as slowly as he pushed in.

“Paaaatrick,” David whines.

David hears Patrick’s voice behind him. “No, I’m going to take my time. I want to make this so good for you.”

“If you really wanted to make it good, you would put 3 fingers in me right now,” David retorts, still impatient. He never has been good at slow, languorous sex.

Truthfully, until Patrick, that was never really a thing anyone else ever wanted, so it was never much of a consideration.

Patrick continues to open David up slowly, disregarding David’s protest. He eventually adds a second finger, then a third, and David relishes the slight burn that comes with being stretched. It quickly turns into pure pleasure and continues to build David’s desire. Patrick’s other hand absently wanders up and down David’s body, caressing his hip, his ass, his thighs, whatever he can reach.

Suddenly, David feels Patrick’s fingers pull out completely and he immediately feels empty. He starts to turn over, expecting Patrick is ready to enter him. Patrick grabs his hips and holds him in place.

“Not yet,” Patrick whispers.

Then David feels Patrick’s tongue on his hole.

He gasps and moans almost simultaneously. “Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck!!” Patrick knows how much David loves being eaten out, but it took him a very long time to feel comfortable enough to try it at first. This has only happened a few times before.

Patrick licks David slowly, dragging his tongue up and down the cleft of his ass. Every so often, he pauses at David’s hole and puts a little extra pressure with his tongue, flirting with the idea of licking inside. David huffs out a little breath, and gives a high pitched, reedy sort of moan. “Feels amazing, don’t stop,” he encourages, his voice still thin and breathy. 

Patrick spears his tongue and begins to lick into David almost hungrily. David moves to grab at something and lands on the pillows above his head. His cock is ridiculously hard again and he’s becoming afraid he may have two orgasms before Patrick’s even had one.

Patrick retreats a bit, going back to light caresses with his tongue. He moves lower and licks towards David’s perineum, leaving David almost sobbing.

David is torn between pushing back against Patrick, or pushing himself into the mattress.  
“Please, please, please, please!” he begs.

Patrick stills his movements and asks, “Please what?” His voice is dangerously low and husky.

“Just fuck me! Please!” David answers, voice with a twinge of hysteria. “I’m so ready, and if you don’t go now, I will come again and then I won’t get to have you inside me.”

“Turn over,” Patrick commands as he taps David’s hip. David rolls so he is face to face with Patrick. He leans up and captures Patrick’s lips in a needy, desperate kiss. He doesn’t even care that he can taste the lube on Patrick’s tongue. When David breaks it, he looks right into Patrick’s eyes and whispers, “I love you.”

Saying it has gotten easier, but he still feels a swirl of emotions every single time, and needs the reassurance back from Patrick every single time.

Patrick smiles softly and answers, “Love you too,” before giving David a quick kiss.

David grabs his knees and pulls them apart while Patrick lines himself up with David’s hole. He pushes in slow and steady, not stopping until he’s fully inside of David. David breathes in and out through his nose, working through the burn and feeling of being filled. Patrick did an expert job of stretching him, and they did just have sex last night, but Patrick’s not what anyone would describe as small and David’s always needed a little bit to adjust to his partners when they first enter him. 

Patrick leans down and begins to kiss David tenderly. David lets go of his knees so he can bring his arms around Patrick. He wraps him up, hands caressing up and down Patrick’s back and into his hair as they continue kissing. David feels Patrick snake a hand in between them and grab hold of his cock. Patrick strokes him lazily, just trying to make him feel good in any way possible until David feels settled. Soon the burn fades and David knows he’s ready. He wraps his legs around Patrick and digs his heels into Patrick’s ass, then tries to thrust up towards him.

Patrick doesn’t need any more encouragement. He pulls out of David about half way before pushing back in, then breaks their kiss and buries his face in David’s neck.

“Ohhhhh, fuck yes, fuck me,” David says lowly. The end of his statement is punctuated by a guttural moan, rumbling in his chest.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Patrick speaks softly into David’s ear. “Wanna see you come apart under me.”

“Do it,” David whispers in response. He tries to thrust his hips up again, but Patrick’s so close to him he doesn’t have any room to move. “Come on. I want to feel you inside me tomorrow. Sunday. Next week.”

Patrick groans and widens his knees to get a little more leverage, then pulls out slowly before thrusting back in with a little more force. He stays close to David, hands coming up to run through David’s hair as he leaves open-mouthed kisses on his neck. One hand moves underneath David’s head, cradling it, while the other moves to the right side of David’s face. He splays his fingers and moves them gently as he kisses his way back to David’s lips. During all this, he keeps the same pace with his hips, pulling out incredibly slowly, then pushing back in powerfully. 

David captures his lips in a bruising kiss, licks his way deep into Patrick’s mouth, fights Patrick’s tongue with his own. David’s cock is swelling rapidly, and although he’s frustrated by the slow pace Patrick’s set, he also loves what Patrick’s doing. He feels like he’s being absolutely worshipped. 

Patrick always makes him feel like he’s worth being worshipped.

Patrick tears his mouth from David’s, takes a stuttering breath, and moves his hands to either side of David’s head. He pushes himself up and slightly off of David and just...looks at him. David’s legs slowly slide off of Patrick to land on the bed, knees still bent. Patrick doesn’t say anything, just continues to take heaving breaths and stare.

“What?” David asks. He glances sideways, away from Patrick. He can’t take the scrutiny and intensity of Patrick’s gaze. It’s too raw to just...lay that on him like that.

Patrick doesn’t answer right away, just continues staring down at David. David glances back up and works hard this time to not look away. Patrick swallows audibly, and says quietly, “You are incredible. I just...I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

David feels his heart constrict and tears start to well in his eyes again. He doesn’t want to go there right now, so he reaches up to Patrick’s face and says, “Kiss me,” before pulling Patrick down towards him.

Patrick lowers himself so he is once again resting on David more fully. They go back to kissing, Patrick moaning as his tongue fights with David’s. David feels Patrick thrust into him again. David plants his feet on the bed and tries to meet Patrick’s thrusts, hoping to get some control or get Patrick deeper inside him. He feels Patrick’s cock brush his prostate and he gasps into Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick notices, breaks the kiss, and whispers, “Like that?”

“Again,” David demands, and Patrick drives into him again. David arches his back and tries to meet Patrick with every thrust. Patrick is just barely brushing the bundle of nerves as he strokes into him. It’s so close, but not enough for David.

“I need more of you,” he pants. “Fuck me harder.”

Patrick pushes himself back up and off of David. He grabs hold of the backs of David’s thighs and changes their angle, so he can fuck more deeply into him. David feels Patrick’s cock tap more insistently against his prostate and he moans loudly. “Yes, right there, oh fuck.”

As Patrick continues to stroke into him, David takes his cock in hand and begins to pump his length, working to match the rhythm of Patrick’s thrusts. He takes his other hand and puts it above his head, bracing himself against the wall.

The persistent rhythm Patrick’s maintaining, plus the added stimulation on his cock, brings David close very quickly. He feels on fire with each drag of Patrick’s cock on his prostate. He keens and starts to ramble, “Ahhh, god, so good. This. Fuck, keep fucking me. Don’t ever stop.”

Patrick leans down, resting one of David’s legs against his shoulder and letting the other fall to the bed. The shift gives Patrick even more leverage so he can more easily drive into David hard and fast. Once he’s found a new rhythm, Patrick answers him back as he pants, “Not gonna stop. So fucking good. Love you.”

David sees the intense look of devotion on Patrick’s face and can’t help but lose his breath. He stops stroking his cock and instead moves his hand to Patrick’s chest, sliding up until he’s covering his heart. “Love you. Love you so much. Always.”

Patrick growls and leans down to capture David’s lips in a searing kiss. David’s cock rubs tantalizingly against Patrick as Patrick’s hips stutter. He can feel the precum leak out all over his and Patrick’s stomachs. Patrick leans on his right hand and brings his left hand up to grab David’s hand, still on Patrick’s chest. He laces their fingers together and brings their joined hands up to rest on the bed by David’s head. 

Patrick’s eyes bore into David and his voice is gruff. “Say it again, David.” He puntuates his statement with an extra strong thrust.

David grips Patrick’s hand tightly and gazes up at Patrick’s face. He can see Patrick’s coming undone just as quickly as he is. The look of tenderness on Patrick’s face is all it takes for David to stutter out between breathes, “Lo...love you Patrick. Always. For...forever.”

Patrick’s rhythm becomes erratic. He grasps onto David and thrusts in once, twice more, then yells out “David!” as he comes. David can feel Patrick’s cock pulsing deep inside of him, which brings him right to the edge. He thrusts up to Patrick and manages to get Patrick’s pulsing cock to graze his bundle of nerves one more time. David comes with a wordless cry, painting both their stomachs with his release.

Patrick gently falls onto David’s chest, letting David’s leg drop to the bed on the way down. David realizes they are still holding hands. He gives Patrick’s hand a little squeeze and keeps holding on. Patrick squeezes his hand back but doesn’t let go, either. David brings his left hand from the wall to card through Patrick’s hair as they both take heaving breaths. Eventually, their breathing slows to a more normal pace. Patrick starts to move to get off of David, but David runs his hand down to his shoulders and pushes a little, stopping him.

“No?” Patrick asks simply.

David sighs contentedly. “Not...not yet. Just a little longer.”

Patrick kisses David’s chest and turns his head to the side, resting his ear by David’s heart. David goes back to running his hand through Patrick’s hair, his short, manicured nails gently scratching his scalp.

David holds out as long as he can, until the sweat and the sticky and squishy overpower his desire to stay connected. He pets Patrick’s head and says, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Patrick mumbles teasingly against David’s chest, “What if I’m not ready?”

David pushes against Patrick’s shoulder, “Don’t care. Up now, or we’ll be stuck together.” 

“I could think of worse things,” Patrick replies. He lets go of David’s hand and lifts himself up carefully, then gingerly pulls out of David and rolls onto his back in one smooth movement. David closes his eyes and starts to drift a bit, feeling sated and content. He feels the mattress shift as Patrick leaves the bed and knows he should also go clean up in the bathroom, but he’s feeling particularly lazy and fucked out.

David hears Patrick’s bare feet padding against the carpet a few minutes later, then feels the mattress shift again, signalling Patrick has climbed back onto the bed. David cracks one eye open and sees he’s brought a washcloth.

“You’re the best,” he says with a small, sleepy smile. He closes his eye again and lets Patrick take care of him.

“Better than all the rest?” Patrick jokes as he wipes off David’s forehead and cheeks.

David’s only response lands somewhere between a grimace and a grin.

Patrick continues downward with the washcloth, gliding over David’s neck and chest, and adds, “You set me up for that one.”

“Completely unintentional. I can’t help it that the words of Tina are so universally applicable to our relationship.”

Patrick moves the washcloth to David’s stomach as he asks, “So are you bothered by this fact? Or do you enjoy it?”

David ponders for a moment, and eventually answers, “Y-Yes?”

“Good to know. I’ll now be working the lyrics into all of our future conversations.” Patrick scoots lower on the bed as he moves the washcloth to David’s groin. He taps at David’s inner thighs and David spreads his legs so Patrick can access his backside more easily. 

The washcloth is now barely lukewarm, but David doesn’t mind. It actually feels nice on his sensitive and slightly abused skin. “Mmm. Very much looking forward to you figuring out how to say ‘don’t let go!’ without it sounding like a Titanic reference.” 

“Someone once told me that any ability to reference Titanic, no matter how small, should never be ignored, so I’m planning on full commitment to both things in one,” Patrick says. 

David bites his lip and smiles fondly at the memory. “Right, well, to be fair, when I said that I was very distracted by someone making out with and practically dry humping me in the backseat of their car. But yes, that is entirely correct and I still stand by it.” He stops feeling the washcloth on his skin and then feels the mattress shift once again. David opens his eyes to find Patrick leaning over him, his smile mirroring David’s own.

“That was a fun night. Until I elbowed you in the chin and you split your lip.”

“Still don’t know how you managed to make that happen,” David responds, bringing his arms up to wind around Patrick’s neck. He pulls Patrick down into a sweet, tender kiss. They trade a few more slow, soft kisses before Patrick stops and rests his forehead against David’s.

David has so much he wants to say, but settles on, “Thank you for tonight. It was everything.”

“For me, too. I’ll be right back, okay?” Patrick gives him one more short kiss before slipping out of his arms and leaving the bed again, David’s guessing to bring the washcloth back to the bathroom.

While he’s gone, David manages to find the strength to move so he’s on his side of the bed and under the covers. He’s just settled in when Patrick returns. Patrick lifts up the covers on his side and slides under them as David reaches for him, half pulling him into his embrace. They maneuver themselves so that Patrick’s laying on his right side and David’s spooned behind him, his right arm tucked under his head between the mattress and a pillow, and his left arm thrown over Patrick. Patrick grabs David’s arm and tucks it more securely around him. David snuggles into the pillows and kisses the back of Patrick’s neck.

Patrick rubs his thumb over David’s engagement band a few times, then says, “Goodnight David.” 

David grabs Patrick’s hand with his own and links them together so their engagement bands are touching. “Goodnight Patrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on one more chapter which I've just started, but hope to finish soon, as long as work and real life don't get in the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, everyone! I hope it's been at least a little bit worth the wait!
> 
> David really needs to say some things.
> 
> As always, unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

David wakes to a shaft of sunlight filtering through the curtains of the bedroom window.  It feels early, too early for him to be up, and he’s annoyed that the sun has to be so bright and cheery right now, when he can barely process a thought.  He notices he’s still laying on his side behind Patrick, but during the night Patrick’s shifted and is now laying on his stomach. He hears steady, even breathing from the man beside him and realizes that he’s actually awake before Patrick, a rarity.

David shifts carefully, trying to not wake his partner, so he’s facing away from the window and the annoying sunlight.  He burrows further into the covers and closes his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. He knows that if he doesn’t get more rest, he’ll be cranky all day.  Also, there’s only so much the eucalyptus under eye serum can do to reduce the puffiness from all of last night’s crying and lack of sleep.

The thought of last night’s crying brings him back to sort through all of yesterday’s events.  Looking back on it now, seeing the whole picture, he can’t believe he jumped to conclusions and then didn’t talk to Patrick about them.  He almost threw away their whole relationship because he just assumed that if Patrick was acting strange, it must be for a bad reason. Yes, that was how things had gone in so many of his past relationships, but he should have known by now that Patrick was nothing like the others.  He let his anxiety get the best of him and put both of them through a lot of unneeded turmoil.

David realizes suddenly that Stevie texting Patrick likely saved the day.  He will have to get her the biggest present. Maybe a weekend away. Maybe a case of her favorite wine from the store.  Whatever it is, it has to be big and important, because she’s literally the reason that they’re engaged right now. He’ll need to make sure he sees her later to let her know how incredible she is.   


David’s mind starts whirling with thoughts.  Thoughts about Patrick, about their relationship, about their future together.  He thinks about their wedding. He thinks about them growing old together, running the store together, going on adventures and vacations together.  He thinks about showing him around New York City, about going to Patrick’s hometown and seeing where he grew up. He thinks about them buying a house together, all their own, and moving in.  He sees so much possibility and excitement before him, it’s almost overwhelming. The thought of children even flits through his mind, although mostly in a abstract, far off sort of way. They haven’t really discussed anything related to kids since Jocelyn’s baby shower, and David honestly doesn’t know how he feels about it anymore.  He knows, though, deep in his gut, that if it was something Patrick was really set on, he would try to open himself up to the possibility.

Suddenly, David feels wide awake, and knows there’s no way he’ll be able to get back to sleep now.  He debates just lying there in bed, waiting for Patrick to wake up, thoughts continuing to swirl, or possibly diving underneath the covers and waking Patrick up with his mouth.  He definitely doesn’t want to keep thinking, because he usually ends up spiraling somewhere bad and irrational, and although a good morning blowjob is always fun he wants Patrick to sleep as long as possible.  In the end, he chooses something different and very uncharacteristic of him: getting out of bed and making coffee and tea.

He rises as silently and as smoothly as possible.  He has no idea where his underwear got thrown last night, and they’re probably all crusty and disgusting anyway, so he searches until he sees a clean pair of Patrick’s boxers and pulls them on.  He also searches the floor until he can find his jeans. He wants his phone and knows in all the excitement of last night, he definitely left it in his pants pocket. The sunlight filtering through the window, which he was cursing earlier, is something he is now thankful for because it’s easier for him to navigate the room and find what he’s looking for.  He works hard to leave the room quietly, and even thinks to pull the bedroom door mostly closed in case he gets too loud in the kitchen.

As he pads down the hallway, he checks his phone for the time.  7:16. Ouch. He scrolls through his notifications and also sets a reminder to text Stevie in a few hours.  He feels like he may get so wrapped up in Patrick and the store that he’ll forget later, but he knows if he texts now she’ll want to know what happened, and he’s not sure where Patrick will land on when they should tell their friends and family that they’re engaged.

Once in the kitchen, he sets his phone on the counter and goes about making tea for Patrick and coffee for himself.  He works on the coffee first, knowing that Patrick may be sleeping for a good while yet. He is thankful that he recently found a new coffee bean vendor for the store that imports arabica beans from a modest farm in Colombia and then roasts them in small batches.  The flavor was immensely bold and rich, but also smooth and a little fruity. It was actually better than the espresso drinks at the cafe, and David always thought he’d choose espresso over coffee, even low quality espresso. Since his discovery and deal with the vendor in the month prior, he barely even thought about the plan to buy their own espresso machine for the store.  He was over at Patrick’s so frequently that he could prepare himself a cup or two in the morning. On the rare nights when David didn’t stay over, Patrick usually made coffee anyway and brought it to the store in a little travel thermos for David to enjoy whenever he arrived.

After David gets the coffee maker going, he fills up the electric kettle with water and turns it on.  He rummages around in the tea cabinet for Patrick’s favorite weekend tea, a loose leaf creamy earl grey.  If David’s being honest, he loves the tea just as much as Patrick because when they kiss, he can always taste the bergamot on Patrick’s tongue.  The flavor and smell remind him of lazy Saturday and Sunday mornings spent huddled under the covers, kissing, talking, cuddling, and dozing. Well, usually David was dozing and Patrick was up reading a book.  David never has been able to get Patrick to really enjoy the luxury of a good morning nap.

When the water comes to a boil, he pours it over the tea infuser and into a mug for Patrick, and lets it steep.  While he waits, he pours himself some coffee with just the right amount of cream and sugar. Once he deems his coffee perfect and thinks the tea is steeped well enough, he picks up both mugs in one hand, grabs his phone in the other, and moves carefully back to the bedroom.  He uses his hip to quietly tap open the door just enough to move through the opening. 

Pausing to glance at the bed, he notes that Patrick still seems to be asleep.  His eyes linger on Patrick’s form, taking in his smooth, pale skin against the dark sheets.  The sunlight filtering in highlights Patrick’s biceps and the expanse of his shoulders, and David is struck by how beautiful Patrick looks.  He smiles fondly at the thought that he will forever be waking up to this gorgeous, wonderful man. He carefully moves back to the bed and sets everything down on the nightstand before gently sliding back under the covers.  He settles in, pillow propped behind his back, coffee in one hand, phone in the other, and waits for Patrick to wake up.

Patrick stirs about 20 minutes later.  David sets his phone and coffee mug on the nightstand because he wants to pull Patrick up for a good morning kiss.  He watches as Patrick wakes fully and rolls to face him.

“Good morning,” David says as he cups Patrick’s cheek with his hand and leans down to place a soft kiss against Patrick’s lips.  He smiles when he feels Patrick move to meet him halfway.

“Morning,” Patrick answers after they break the kiss.  His voice is rough and still sounds a little sleepy. He gives David another quick peck, then arranges himself so he’s sitting up, leaning against the headboard next to David, shoulders touching.  “How are you awake before me?” 

“The sunlight came through the window and rudely woke me up.  I couldn’t get back to sleep, so...I made you tea.” David reaches for the mug on the nightstand and passes it over to Patrick, who instantly takes a sip and sighs contentedly.

“You made me tea?  And it’s still warm?  Oh, I could get used to this,”  Patrick says with a surprised and delighted tone.  He smiles at David over his mug, and takes another sip.

David nods and picks his coffee mug back up again.  “Those mug warmers were actually a lovely housewarming gift.  I’ll have to thank Ted the next time I see him.” He takes another drink of his coffee, and addresses Patrick’s last comment. “I also would, uhh, not recommend getting used to this, only because the chances of me being awake before you are basically about 1%, and I wouldn’t want you to be consistently setting yourself up for grave disappointment.”

“Noted,” Patrick murmurs.  He leans over and kisses David again, on the corner of his mouth.  “Thank you,” he whispers.

“You’re welcome,” David answers.  They sit in silence, enjoying their beverages.  When David finishes his coffee, he places the mug back on his nightstand, then opens his arms as a silent invitation to Patrick.  Patrick moves himself over and scoots a couple of inches lower on the bed so he’s able to lean against David, his back pressed up against David’s chest, his head resting against David’s shoulder.  David wraps his arms around Patrick and holds him securely. He kisses the top of Patrick’s head and burrows his nose in Patrick’s hair while Patrick continues to drink his earl grey.

They’ve had mornings like this before, and David doesn’t want it to feel different.  It shouldn’t. The only thing that’s changed is they’ve officially promised to commit to each other for life...which, now that David thinks over that phrase again, he recognizes it sounds like a big deal.  But truly, although he wouldn’t have accepted less than the proposal Patrick gave him, it was mostly a formality to David. He’s been thinking forever for months now, and it seems like Patrick’s felt similarly.  And yet, as he’s holding Patrick, all those same thoughts about their future come rising to the forefront again. Even this simple act of them spending the morning cuddling together feels different. It feels like the start of something new, and scary, but mostly exciting for David.

David opens his mouth before he really processes what he’s going to say.  “I didn’t think I’d ever have this.”

“What?” Patrick asks openly, the fingers of his free hand skimming one of David’s arms.

“Us.  Real love.  And, uhh...and marriage?  For a long time before you, I just...assumed I would never get married.”

Patrick hums and David feels it rumble through his chest.  He takes as a sign to continue.

“Did I want it?  Sometimes. Have I dreamt about what my wedding would look like?  Pretty much every time my mother dragged me to Monique Lhuillier or Oscar de la Renta shows during fashion week.  But you know my past relationships were never...right. It didn’t matter what I did, or said, or didn’t do, or didn’t say, eventually they all left.  After a while, it became clear that I, uhh, that it...it was me. I just was...not good enough, for anyone.”

Patrick tries to turn so he can look at David and gets out the word, “You..” but David uses his arms to keep Patrick in place and shushes him.   


“Just...just let me finish.  The more times I was burned, the more superficial I got.  I had to. Nothing meant anything to me after awhile, not really.  And any time I thought I maybe had...something, something real happening, I’d do something to ruin it and I’d be alone again.  Then when we had to move here, I figured I’d just...be alone forever. I mean, I was in one of the world’s biggest cities and no one wanted me.  Here, in a town of, like, 50 people, half of them already married to each other, who in the world would want to deal with, with all this?”

David pauses, realizing how much he had just admitted to Patrick.  He’s sort of said it before, but only in bits and pieces, mostly through breezy short anecdotes where he used humor to mask all his pain and insecurity.  The silence stretches and David starts to get nervous that maybe it was too much. Patrick leans away from David, to their right, and David loosens his grip, ready for Patrick to roll off the bed, start telling him this was a mistake, David’s actually not good enough for him either, and he’s so glad he realized it now, before they got married.   


Patrick instead reaches across the expanse of the bed to place his tea mug on the nightstand, then comes back and curls himself into David’s side, leg sliding over David’s, face resting in the crook of David’s neck.  David wraps his arms around Patrick tightly again and takes a shuddering breath, relief flooding through him.

Patrick kisses David’s skin and mumbles, “I want all of this.  I want you.” He breathes in deeply and presses more kisses to David’s neck.   


David tips his head back as he squints his eyes closed and bites his lower lip to try and stave off sudden tears.  He’s struck by how incredibly lucky he is. Patrick found him, and wants him, and chooses him time and again, when he probably should have just walked away.  David needs him to know.

“You said you feel lucky, when you proposed.  Well I, I feel…” he trails off, lump in his throat, wanting so badly to make sure Patrick knows and understands, but his fear of being vulnerable catching up to him.  “Oh fuck, why is this so hard to say?” He groans, frustrated, and takes a deliberate breath in and out to try and calm himself. He feels Patrick’s hand idly stroke his chest, fingers skimming through the hair there.  He thinks of last night, the look on Patrick’s face when he told him he was incredible, and uses that to push him onward. 

“I am the luckiest one, because I get to spend every single day making sure you know you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

The silence stretches again.  David’s not sure what he expected Patrick to say to that, but he thought he would say something.  Anything, really, would be better than this.

After a few moments, David hears Patrick sniff, registers wetness against his neck, and realizes Patrick’s crying.  “Oh. Oh no. Patrick, no, don’t,” he says, panic rising. 

Patrick sniffs again.  “It’s okay, I’m okay,” he chuckles a bit through his crying as David brings a hand up to wipe the tears away.

“Not okay, I made you cry,” he protests, tightening his hold and brushing his face against Patrick’s.  He tries to give him a peck on the mouth, but the angle is awkward so he gets his nose instead.

“I made you cry yesterday when I proposed!” Patrick answers, tilting back so he can kiss David properly.   


They trade a few soft, sweet kisses.  David can still feel a bit of lingering wetness on Patrick’s cheeks.  He tears his mouth away, tilts his head back enough so Patrick can’t easily follow, and argues, “Yes, but that was a  _ very _ emotional moment and crying is basically expected of the proposee.  What I just said to you there? Not a cryable moment.”

Patrick pushes himself away enough to be able to look at David fully, eyes shining and a small smile playing on his lips.  “I don’t think you get to decide what your fiancé should and shouldn’t be crying about. And that, for me? Definitely a cryable moment.  I know at least some of it was hard for you to say, and it means the world to me that you were brave enough to say it.”

David doesn’t know how to respond to that, still unbelieving that his words deserve such a reaction, and not wanting to reflect too much on Patrick calling them brave.  He just pulls Patrick back to snuggle against his side. David kisses the top of Patrick’s head, and he feels Patrick kiss his collarbone before completely settling down, head resting lower on David’s shoulder, right hand on David’s chest.  They sit in companionable silence, David running his hand up and down Patrick’s arm lazily. David feels Patrick’s foot shift lower, rubbing gently along his shin.

A sudden, pressing thought floats to the front of David’s mind.  “Oh my god,” he exclaims.

Patrick stills.  “What? You okay?”

“Patrick, we have to plan a wedding,”

“We do.”  Patrick is silent for a moment, and then glances up towards David.  “You worried?”

David shakes his head once, then twice, before answering honestly, “Uhh...actually, no, not really.  Just, it’s a lot.”

Patrick leans up to kiss David’s chin before settling back down, stroking David’s chest.  “Well, it’s a good thing you are an amazing event planner and we have so many contacts to source a lot of what we will need through our business.”

“You sound very confident about this,” David replies.

Patrick quickly responds, “I’m confident in you,” and David’s heart does a little leap of joy at the compliment.  Patrick continues, “And, you know, I’m sure, if needed, we could always ask your mother to step in and take over preparations.”

David cringes and emphatically shakes his head.  “No. No. Never. She cannot be trusted with even one minor detail.  You do not want to open that pandora’s box.”

David feels Patrick smile against his skin.  “I was joking. I know your mom well enough now to recognize how much of a bad idea that would be.”

“Speaking of, we will need to actively work to keep my mother out of the planning.  She will do everything in her power to insert herself and her ideas into it, until suddenly we’re both wearing matching all white tuxedos with top hats and tails, and as we walk down the aisle she will serenade the guests with ‘Sunrise, Sunset’ from Fiddler on the Roof.”

Patrick is silent for a moment.  He finally responds with, “That is, uhh...very specific.”   


David can tell he’s trying to answer diplomatically, even though Patrick should know by now that David hardly ever is offended by others recognizing how overbearing and ostentatious his mother can be.  He waves a hand aimlessly and rolls his eyes. “She’s walked me through that scenario more times than I care to count, and that is just the tip of the disastrous wedding idea iceberg.”

“So, does that mean you want to wait to tell your family we’re engaged?  Take some time to figure out a game plan?” Patrick suggests.

David’s first thought is a clear, strong no.  He wants to tell everyone, immediately, multiple times, that the most amazing man in the world has asked him to be his husband.  He almost gives that answer, but the fact the Patrick brought it up gives him pause.

What if Patrick doesn’t want everyone to know right away?  What if Patrick wants to keep it secret for a while? What if Patrick is nervous to tell his own family, so he doesn’t want to tell David’s family either?

“I don’t...I don’t know, what do you want?” David asks, trying for nonchalance.

Patrick pushes off of David and sits up to face him, leaning on his left arm.  He keeps his legs tangled up with David’s. He makes sure David is looking at him and holds his gaze as he says, “I am fine with whatever you think is best.  But. If it were up to me, I would tell our families as soon as possible. Like, tonight? Maybe we go to dinner at the cafe?”

David bites his lips to keep from smiling at Patrick’s statement.  He fights the urge to lie and say he doesn’t really care. “I’m pretty sure Alexis would drag it out of me within an hour, anyway.  She always just seems to  _ know _ when I have a really big secret, and will torture me endlessly until I tell.  Besides, I really don’t want to take this gorgeous ring off.” He holds up his left hand and admires the platinum band on his finger, absolutely loving the way the natural light catches the metal.

“I don’t want to take mine off either,” Patrick admits with a soft smile.  “Then it’s decided. We’ll try to do dinner tonight with your parents, Alexis, and Ted if they’re not busy.  You want to invite Stevie too?”

David considers a moment, then answers, “I...yes, we should.  I mean, truly, without her, who knows where we’d be right now, so we can at least invite her to a celebratory dinner.”

“We do owe her.  I was thinking more along the lines of a weekend away, or like a case of that wine she likes from the store, but a dinner is a start.”

David, surprised he’s hearing his thoughts from earlier come out of Patrick’s mouth, tells him, “I literally had that thought earlier this morning.”  

“Isn’t there some kind of saying about great minds thinking alike?” Patrick says as grabs the covers and slides them down towards the end of the bed.  He untangles his legs from David’s and moves so he’s straddling David instead, with his knees bent and his shins resting on the mattress. Patrick rests his hands on David’s thighs to maintain his balance, but is otherwise working very hard to touch as little of David as possible.  Even still, David can feel Patrick’s ass lightly brushing the tops of his thighs, and he can see Patrick’s cock starting to show some interest, which never fails to get David excited. 

David runs his hands up Patrick’s legs and grasps his hips.  Patrick leans towards him, and David leans in to meet him halfway for a kiss.  As they inch closer, David murmurs in a teasing voice, “And what could you possibly be thinking about right now, Mr. Brewer?” 

Patrick leans back just before their lips meet and David falls forward a little before catching himself.  “That’s Mr. Brewer-Rose to you,” Patrick responds seriously, somehow looking offended and mischievous at the same time.

David’s frustration is ever so slowly building, but he doesn’t want to let Patrick know he’s getting to him, so he answers somewhat condescendingly, “Okay, first of all, not yet.  Again, we haven’t even begun planning the fucking thing. And secondly, are you sure it’s not…” he softens his voice and changes his facial expression to as earnest as he can make it before continuing, “Mr. Rose-Brewer?”  David sees Patrick’s facial expression shift just slightly, enough that most wouldn’t catch it. It’s a hint of that half exasperated, half fond near smile that he often wears around David. Like he can’t believe what he’s hearing, but he never wants to stop hearing it.

David works hard to maintain his earnest expression as he explains, “It’s just that, it seems like...Rose-Brewer has a certain, uhh...iconic sort of...ring to it, you know?”

Patrick shakes his head and starts lightly stroking David’s thighs.  “But Brewer-Rose is alphabetical, and the alphabet is never wrong.” 

David tracks the movement of Patrick’s eyes to David’s lips, then back up.  He knows Patrick is doing his best to get to him physically, because he just wants to win and start making out, but David refuses to give him the satisfaction.  Instead, he merely frowns and takes his hands off of Patrick’s hips, bringing them up to rest behind his head, against the wall. He locks his fingers together as a reminder to not touch.

Patrick brings his weight down onto David a little more fully and his hands creep up to the waistband of the boxers David threw on earlier.  He adds, “Or, hey, that hybrid idea last night wasn’t too bad. Like....Brose?” A small smile creeps across his face and then he turns his head into his own shoulder, David assumes to hide laughter from him.  Thinking over the name, David is struck with both a spike of absolute horror, as well as the intense urge to laugh at both the suggestion and Patrick working to hide his amusement at it. 

He purses his lips and bites his cheek so he doesn’t give himself away, then tries his best to sound appalled rather than amused as he replies, “Oh god, can you imagine?”  He almost entirely succeeds, but a bit of laughter pushes through at the end.

To hide it, David smoothly brings his hands from behind his head and covers Patrick’s hands, which are now teasingly sliding fingers just barely under the stretchy waistband of the cotton material.  He pretends like he’s going to guide Patrick’s hands further under the waistband, but instead grabs Patrick’s hands with his own and prys them off of his waist. 

As he pushes Patrick’s hands back to rest on his own thighs, he voices another thought, “As completely awful as that suggestion is, at least we’d have a great wedding hashtag: Brose before hoes.”

Patrick freezes, gives a surprised bark of laughter, then bites his lip.  “You came up with that surprisingly quickly,” he remarks.

“It’s a gift,” David says simply, now letting a victorious smile appear.

Patrick brings his right hand up to cup David’s cheek.  He runs his thumb along David’s cheekbone as he says, “Honestly, David?  I don’t care what our last name is. We could even just each keep our own.  What I care about is knowing that we’re committing to each other forever, because I won’t ever find another person on this earth that fits with me as well as you do.”

David’s eyes start to cloud with tears.  Patrick’s straightforward honesty always impacts David strongly.  He’s more used to it by this point in their relationship, but coming off of their bout of teasing he’s not prepared for it this time.  He can’t respond right away. Instead, David turns his head and kisses Patrick’s palm, then brings both of his hands up to grab Patrick’s off of his cheek.  He traps the hand in between his and just holds it there, waiting to be able to speak without tearing up or crying. He sniffs and looks up to the ceiling, willing the tears to stay in his tear ducts.  Once he gets things under control, he tells Patrick, “I umm, that was very lovely, but I don’t really want to cry again while we’re having sex-”

“Oh, is that what we’re doing now?” Patrick interjects bemusedly.

David ignores him and finishes his thought, “-so I’m just going to bury that sentiment way deep down somewhere to adequately process later.”  He lets go of Patrick’s hand with a squeeze and then moves to wipe away a few stubborn drops of moisture from his eyes.

“Because we’re apparently now going to have sex,” Patrick quips, fingers creeping back up David’s legs.

David rolls his eyes and questions, “Isn’t that what you’ve been trying to get me to do for the last five minutes?”

Patrick reaches the waistband of his boxers again as he admits, “That was my eventual end goal, yes.”  He pauses and tilts his head, seemingly pondering. “But now, I wonder...do we still have enough time before we have to get ready to open the store?”  Patrick removes his hands from David’s waist and lifts his right leg like he’s going to move off of David.   
  


David reaches and pulls Patrick into his lap before he gets the chance.  They are now resting fully against one another, chest to chest. David can feel Patrick’s hardness against his own through the thin layer of cotton, and that turns him on even more.  David slides his hands slowly up Patrick’s back as he brings his face closer to Patrick’s and tilts his head. He murmurs teasingly against Patrick’s lips, “I don’t know, I’m not the numbers guy.”  He applies a small amount of pressure and swipes his tongue across Patrick’s lips.

Patrick rolls his hips and moans softly.  “Shit, you feel good.” He kisses his way across David’s jaw to his ear and sucks a bit right underneath David’s lobe, causing David to whine and squeeze Patrick’s shoulders.  Patrick speaks lowly in his ear, “And at first, I was teasing about the time, but I just looked at the clock. The numbers guy regrets to inform you that if I don’t get in the shower right now, we will not open on time.”  He then starts kissing, licking, and sucking around David’s earlobe, as if he didn’t just tell David he needed to go.

David rests his head against Patrick’s shoulder while Patrick continues to do delicious things to David’s ear and earlobe.  He runs his hands down Patrick’s back and cups his ass, massaging his cheeks. He snaps his hips up to grind his dick into Patrick’s once, which causes Patrick to give a super hot grunt, so he does it again.  And again. 

As he keeps thrusting up against Patrick, he responds, “Well, the creative side of this...oh fuck...partnership has come up with the, umm, ingenious solution to shower together, to save time and resources.”

Patrick gives one final biting pull to David’s earlobe and backs away as far as he can with David’s hands still on his ass.  “David, you know that never works. We get too distracted. It takes too long.”

“Umm, honestly?  Pretty distracted right now,” David answers, diving in to kiss Patrick on the mouth.  Patrick turns his head so he gets his cheek instead. Undeterred, David continues to kiss Patrick’s face wherever he lands, hitting the side of his nose, then his jaw, then finally the corner of his mouth.  He moves back so he can see all of Patrick’s face as he says, “I think the shower would actually be more productive at this point. I also want to again remind you that all this?” he pauses and takes his hands off of Patrick to gesture vaguely at the two of them, then continues, “...is on you.”

Patrick smiles at David gently and repeats, “All on me, huh?”  He places his hands on David’s shoulders and rubs his thumbs slowly across David’s collarbones.   “Well, then I guess the only fair thing to do would be to have us...shower together. In the name of productivity and, uhh, resource conservation, of course.”

David’s smile takes over his whole face before he can stop it.  “I knew you cared about the environment.” He leans forward and finds Patrick’s lips for one last kiss, grinning into it.  He feels Patrick’s smile grow against his own as the kiss lingers, both of them reluctant to pull away. 

They finally part, slowly, and David gazes at Patrick, heart overflowing with love and affection.  Patrick tries to speak softly, but all that comes out is a little croak. They both chuckle and he clears his throat, then tries again, “Just...I love you.  Haven’t said it yet this morning.”

“Love you too.  But…” he pauses, glances down, playing coy, then continues, “I’d love you more if we were naked in the shower.”  He paws at Patrick’s shoulder, then pushes playfully in an attempt to get him to move.

“I would but...I, uhh, I think I’m stuck.”

“Stuck?!?”  David questions, panic and confusion beginning to creep in.

Patrick glances down, then back to David, face serious.  “Yeah, I’m stuck, umm...on your heart.”

“What?!?  Oh, oh god,”  David sputters out.  He doesn’t even know how to react at first, once again stuck between a grimace and a smile.  He tries to draw on the queasy feelings of embarrassment, and with a pointed look at Patrick, states, “That?   Was the absolute worst.” He shoves Patrick’s shoulder a little harder than the playfulness of before, so he falls backwards onto David’s legs, which are still stretched out down the length of the bed.

Patrick rolls off of David and sits up.  He glances at him with a smirk and says, “I never specified they’d be good.”

David counters, a bit snippy, “I never specified that I wanted you to continue with this.”

“Didn’t you, though?” Patrick asks as he gets off the bed.  “You even brought Titanic into the mix.” Once standing, he stretches his arms above his head and twists his shoulders, then bends backwards to stretch his torso.   


David stares unabashedly for a moment at Patrick, once again struck at how incredible he looks and how he’ll get to see that sight for...the rest of his life, oh good god, before getting off the bed as well.  As he and Patrick move towards the door, he reasons, “I also was very tired and emotionally strained from all the proposing and sex and things. I obviously wasn’t thinking clearly enough to object.”

They arrive at the threshold at the same time, and Patrick pauses there, turning so he can face David.  “Well, it’s too late now. You should prepare yourself for a new lyric every day.”

David smiles and slides his arms around Patrick’s waist to rest at the small of his back, bringing them closer together but not flush against each other.  “For the rest of my life?”

Patrick nods as he drapes his arms over David’s shoulders, fingers linking behind his neck.  “Even on Christmas.”

“What about Hannukah?”

“My heart’s on fire, just like the candles in this menorah,” Patrick answers with a smile that’s nearly a smirk.

“I’m sorry, does this daily lyric delivery absolutely need to be...rife with similes, unnecessary comparisons, and terrible meandering misdirections?”

“I assumed that was an unspoken part of this agreement,” Patrick murmurs, one corner of his mouth lifting up in the ghost of a smile.

David gently presses against Patrick’s back to draw him closer.  “Again, I don’t believe I agreed to anything.” He tries to put some bite in his words, but he’s speaking so fondly that he knows nothing carries through.

Patrick runs his hands up the back of David’s head and into his hair.  He starts massaging his scalp as he says, “I’ll tell you what? If we can get showered and to the store on time this morning, I will never awkwardly insert the lyrics of our song into everyday conversation again.  It will be saved for only the most special of moments.”

“So...no shower sex?” David says with a slight pout as he drags his thumbs back and forth along the base of Patrick’s back.  He’s almost brushing Patrick’s ass, but not quite.

Patrick smiles.  “It’s up to you. Do you want to get to the store on time, or do you want to be able to hear lines like ‘In your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away, just like the banks of the Winding Elm River after a hard spring rain.’?”

David squeezes his eyes shut and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.  After he collects himself, he answers, “Wow. Truly, a difficult decision.” He pauses deliberately, skimming his thumbs a bit lower, then adds,  “I believe you’ve forgotten a third option, though.”

Patrick raises one eyebrow and asks, “Which is?”  He slides his hands out of David’s hair and around to cradle either side of David’s face instead.

David slides his hands down to cup Patrick’s ass and closes the last bit of distance between them, so their erections are once again touching.  “We have shower sex and still open the store on time.” He punctuates his statement with a small thrust, and Patrick lets out a surprised moan.

“Can it be done?” Patrick asks, breathing becoming more shallow as he starts to walk them across the hallway towards the bathroom.

David follows willingly, working to keep them close together while still able to move.  He can’t resist diving in for one more quick kiss, before answering, “Let’s find out.” 

He drags Patrick the rest of the way into the bathroom and gets to work.

\------------------------

David flips the store’s sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’ at exactly 9:59 that morning.  

His hair may still be wet, and his eyes still may be the tiniest bit bloodshot and puffy.

But the love of his life is going to marry him, so those aren’t things that matter so much today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a ton, but I will try to keep it brief.
> 
> First of all, this has now become an AU. I started writing this before Season 5 started airing, and like many fans, had no idea that Dan and Co. would progress David and Patrick's storyline to the level they have. I think that's why I struggled so much with finishing this chapter. I knew it was no longer technically canon, and at the beginning I had worked so hard to stay in canon as much as possible. In the end, I just...got over it and gave my little now AU interpretation.
> 
> This is the longest thing I have written and completed since high school, when I was writing really terrible Mary Sue boyband fanfiction. I've written a few small things across a few other fandoms since, and had a lot of stories I've started but never completed. Not much has lit a fire within me like these two. I honestly wasn't sure I could do it: write something like this, and actually finish it. That's part of what spurred me to start posting it before it was completed, which also is something I swore I'd never do, because it usually drives me crazy when others post a WIP and don't give regular-ish updates. I've now become the thing I hate. Thanks to all those who stuck with me until I could get my act together enough to finish.
> 
> Thank you, again, so much, to anyone who has commented or even left kudos. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed, and stressed, over writing it. I hope it's worthy enough to fit within all the incredible content that you all are writing for this inspiring pair. I appreciate you waiting patiently for this last part, and hope it at least came close to meeting your expectations.


End file.
